It all began with a favor
by thefrequencyisreal
Summary: Olivia pope is college student trying to pay for school and save money for law school. Fitz is a retired soldier who currently is a truck driver and fill in as a bouncer as his buddy, Jake, Strip club. This is a night Fitz won't forget, and neither will Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a requested story form MyPenCries. I did my best, I hope this is what you were looking for lol It's a one shot for now unless anyone wants me to continue. i'm officially back in the writing game. submit story requests on here or on my tumblr. Happy reading. Xoxo**

I can't believe I'm doing this. She thought for the millionth time. Actually doing this, I've never acted on an impulse to this extent. There's no turning back now… Olivia thought to herself as she starred at her sparkly barely there bra and panties. Doing a quick once over, she stopped at her face unable to recognize the girl underneath the make-up, flawless curls and 6 inch heels.

"Livvy Reigns. They're asking for you out there, should I keep them waiting."

"No. I'm ready I guess." She said looking away from her reflection. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"It gets easier baby girl, look at us, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. You'll enjoy it more, give it a month or so, this is only you second week, after this, I know they'll wanna keep you. Go knock 'em dead kiddo."

* * *

"Jake you have got to be kidding. No!"

"Come on Fitz it's just keeping everything calm and walking a bunch of sleazy girls to their car after they do their thing. Nothing big."

"That is a lot big, just because I'm not driving for three days doesn't mean I want to spend it at a cheap, dirty ass strip club that is covered in sticky carpet from who knows what and never gets cleaned."

"Watch it. Don't talk about my place like that. I just haven't gotten around to fixing it up yet, I'll get to it. Come one Fitz I have no one else, look you can even drink all you want.. So… what do you say?"

"Fine. I'm doing it as a friend and I don't want to drink I want cash."

"How much?"

"$250 a night, just because it's you."

"Fitz.."  
"You make enough. That's my deal."

"Fine. $250 a night, you know if you had a special female in you life you wouldn't be so stubborn and selfish."

"Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

_I can't believe I let him talk me into doing this. What do you even wear to a strip club as an employee? This is absurd._ Fitz thought to himself. Finally settling on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. He almost looked as if he was a guest not an employee.

_Livvy! Livvy! Livvy!_

_Come on shake what ya mamma gave you!_

_You're gonna have to come down here and work for this $50!_

She tried to block out the men and the music only helped a little, but some comments still got to her. She had the body that all the girls at school would pay for and knew just which way to move her hips and work the pole, it just didn't seem right in this fashion.

Her 5 minutes of fame were up and she collected the extra bills laying around.

Making her way through the crowd and marching across the sticky carpet, she went to buy herself a glass of wine because she deserved it.

"Hey baby, when you're done that lucky gentleman to my right will be in room #5. Can you take care of him please? Thanks doll." Jake spoke at her instead of to her and took a $20 out of her hand. "Owner's fee." He slightly smiled and walked away. Now she was $180 short for this month's school payment.

Fitz watched as Jake made his way towards him, but he was looking past him at the lady in the bar. "what is she doing here?"

"Who?.." Jake asked scanning the var. "Oh her, that's Livvy Reigns. The crowds new favorite."

"What's a girl like her doing here?" He could tell from the way she sat there and drank her wine that this wasn't the place for her.

"Everybody has bills to pay, some like the fast cash more than others."

"No, she can't be a stripper."

"Yeah, she just left the stage as a matter of fact." Jake added before being interrupted by a guy walking toward Livvy Reigns.

"Excuse me I think you need to back up a little bi sir."

"Didn't you hear me!" He sneered grabbing a fistful of hair and holding her head in a way that forced her to look at him.

"Jake! Are you seriously not going to do anything?! This is your club, he's attacking her!"

"Fitz this is a strip club, it happens from time to time… who is she to me?"

Fitz pushed pass Jake and made his way over to her.

"Excuse me sir, I think you need to remover you hands from this lady, I don't think she wants anything to do with you."

"Is this your girl?"

"No sir."

"Well I think I can do with her a I please." He stated pulling her off her stool by her hair so forcefully she fell to the floor hitting the side of her face on the bottom of the stool on the way down.

Fitz immediately punched the guy breaking his nose on contact and began dragging him towards the exit along with the help of the other bouncer.

Olivia was quite certain he ripped some of her hair out and she would have a bruise on her face. This is not how she planned out he college life. Picking herself up from the floor she began to gather herself and started stumbling towards the bathroom. She felt someone grab her arm and she started trying to fight them off. "Let me go! You don't know me!"

"hey, hey, calm down. I'm just trying to help. Let's get you cleaned up." Fitz tried to calm her. Without another word, he carried her to the bathroom and at her on the counter.

"You can be in here this is the women's bathroom." She said attempting to get down from the counter.

"Sit. And I don't care. Let me see your face." He gently lifted her chin and stopped when she winced away. "You lip in bleeding… hold on, don't move." He ripped off a piece of his shirt, because the towels and napkins did not look sanitary, and ran it under some water.

"You don't look or act like a bouncer… who are you?" She asked as he dabbed at her lip.

"I'm Fitz. I'm doing a favor for a friend and filling in as a bouncer. I'm also a retired soldier and drive tucks now..."

"Oh... Oww! I can do it myself you know."

Fitz continued doctoring her lip as if she said nothing. "You don't look or act like a stripper, who are you?"

Olivia didn't know him, she didn't know if he could be trusted. Nobody knew about this double life. "I'm Olivia… A student. Trying to get money for school and save for law school."

"Well nice to meet you Olivia." Fitz smiled a smile that made her smile shyly in return. He noticed a bruise forming on her cheek and her lip had started to swell.

"Come on, let's get you home and put some ice on that lip." He guided her off the counter by her waist, Olivia tried not to think anything of it, but he was different that other guys, especially bouncers.

"I don't know you. I'm not showing you where I live."

"Well then I'll take you to my place and when you sober I'll trail you home, or call you a cab."

"What is I say no?"

"Did I not just carry you to the bathroom?"

Olivia thought about it, that was true, but he could be a murderer.

"…Fine."

Olivia fell asleep in Fitz bed while resting on the ice pack, so he covered her up and camped out on the couch. He checked on her every couple of hours. His phone was ringing off the hook and he knew it was Jake. He called his voice mail and played the most recent one.

"So not only did you leave the job, you ran off with my stripper! The guy, the one you threw out wanted his money back, so he got a refund. That heifer owes ME $70! Bring her here!"

Fitz threw his phone to the other end of the couch, checked on Olivia one last time and fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Note

Hey All I have written several chapter for several of these stories and other ones... but... my computer, which hosts them, battery died and my old iphone I have them on screen shattered AND no longer works. I'm not in school this semester so I can't just run to the nearest computer, but I am in the process of replacing them. I didn't forget about you all! i'm borrowing a friend computer before my audition so this is just a little update to let youins know what's going on. :D Happy reading (other fanfics/re-reading this one)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: My computer's on, for now anyway. Here's a little something, I managed to recover a part of what I've previously written. Soon i'll be on a much needed vacay(Please say prayers I can actually can go)and i'll do some writing while i unplug. Happy Reading. :) Don't forget any one-shot requests can be sent to my tumblr or my email.**

Adjusting to her surroundings Olivia sat up letting her eyes adjust. Everything was quiet… a little too quiet.

_Where is Fitz?_ Olivia looked turned to the other side of the bed, but it was empty. Luckily there was a bathroom in the bedroom so she wouldn't have to venture out into his apartment. She cautiously tiptoes into the bathroom to look at her face. Her right cheek hosted a nasty purple-ish bruise with a little green around the edge and the swelling in both her cheek and lip had tremendously gone down.

_I can't believe this actually happened._ She spoke as she touched over her new beauty marks.

"Yeah, me either." Fitz appeared in the doorway. Olivia wanted nothing more than to cover up, shyly she coiled into herself and focused her eye contact to her feet.

"…Uh thanks for last night… You didn't ha—"

"I wanted to… plus you needed to be taken care of… you needed someone."

They both grew silent. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both knew it was jake.

"He's going to kill me" She backed away.

"No he's not, I won't let him touch you."

"Fitz! Come on, I know she's in there I just wanna talk." He spoke a lot calmer than he did in his voicemails.

"Here. Luckily I have a sister who left clothes when she was last here, I believe these will fit you.

"Thanks."

"Stay here… please, I'll handle this." Fitz shut the bathroom door and went to let Jake in.

"I know she's here Fitz. I should cut you off after the shenanigans you pulled last night, but I need you to fill in so… look I just need to talk to her, I need my money back."

"When you own a business, sometimes people aren't happy and want a refund."

"Not at my clubs!"

"Sit down. I'll give you the money but you can't see her. How much did last night cost?"

"$125… and an extra $150 for leaving early."

"You really are the same guy I once knew. Some people never change." Fitz headed towards his room and saw Olivia peeking through the door.

"Everything's fine." He offered.

"You don't have to do this, I have enough." She turned and reached for her money.

"No, I got it. You need to save your money." He gently pushed her hand back. "Please let me do this."

"Okay… I don't know how I can ever thank you enough." She sighed looking down once more.

"Don't worry about it." He noticed the bruise and handed her a new ice pack out the mini fridge by the bathroom and cautiously caressed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

She looked up shocked he just did that, there was something about this man that made him so intriguing and his broad shoulders looking like they were ready to break through his t-shirt any moment did not help her suppress any inappropriate thoughts whatsoever. _ What are you doing, you can't think that!_ She told herself. Finding the clock and realizing class starts in 40 minutes she had to think fast. She slipped on the SLU University gear and counted out $270 which was half of her earnings from last night.

"Okay, I have the rest of my rent and a little left over for next month's bill. Now… If I can just get out of here…" She whispered and opened the bathroom door. _Fire escape!_ She hurriedly ran over to Fitz's bed, flipped his covers back in place and laid down the money. Luckily the fire escape was right behind his bed and the window came up with ease. She slid off the pane and looked for anything familiar.

_The school? He lives down the street from my school? I pass by here everyday…_

She can hear Fitz and Jake's voices getting closer and took that as her cue.

* * *

"Miss Pope…. Miss pope."

Olivia lifts her head completely unaware of where she is. Letting her eyes flutter open she takes in the empty classroom and Mr. Richmond staring her down.

"Long night Miss pope? Class ended 10 minutes ago, if it wasn't for me leaving some work I wouldn't have noticed you still here."

"Wow I guess I was up later than I thought."

"Studying for the chapter test I assume?"

"Yes. Of course. I'll see ya tomorrow. " Olivia replied gathering her belongings and heading home.

As she made her way down the flight of stairs she couldn't be happier that Interpersonal Communication was the only class for the day. She was even happier to have make-up to cover up last night's incidents. She did notice the sudden attention she was receiving from other students and it seemed rather odd but she ignored it and continued home.

* * *

Two t.v. shows, a shower and a snack later she decided to get ahead in some online homework. Logging into her email expecting to receive tomorrow's homework, she was met with an URGENT email from a friend.

_OHMYGOD I'm sooo sorry! I've reported under as many accounts as I could but it's spreading like wildfire. I love you so much, if you need me to come over or want to hang out and talk about it, let me know. But call ASAP so I know you're okay. _

Olivia already had a bad feeling but she clicked on the link anyway. She was redirected to a website ran by a few students who also ran the university's news paper. The Title of the article read _Livvy Reigns, or as most of you know Olivia Pope, in her natural habitat._ The video started with footage from Olivia's 2nd night at The Librarians. Her eyes burned with tears which threatened to fall, not only was her cover blown, the article was not in her or any strippers favor. The video contained the entire performance from that night as well as last nights incident. The article ended by accusing Olivia of not paying her pimp as a reason towards how the video ended. At this point the tears were pouring, even though nothing in the article were true it still effected her as if it were. She was so upset she didn't her her doorbell.

"Liv… it's K.. I know you're home, open up."

It was like she couldn't move, everything felt so heavy, she just wanted to disappear. She forced herself to get up open the door despite everything in her telling her not to. She opened the door slowly but never made eye contact.

"Hey.." K already knew she saw her email without having to ask. She held out her arms and Olivia slowly fell into them. She wasn't known for showing emotion but she just couldn't help herself. K was a bit surprised to see her give into the hug without being forced but understood and didn't mention it. As she walked them into Olivia's apartment, the news started.

_Join us at 6 for breaking news as well as last night's pimp show down at The librarians with incredible footage._

Moving out of K's grasp Olivia shut off the t.v.

"This day just gets better and better."

"Wanna talk about it.."

"Not really, I just want to sleep. Your welcome to stay, there's leftovers from yesterday in the fridge." Olivia trailed off as she headed for her room.


	4. Chapter 3

"You know k. I'm starting to think maybe this whole bombshell isn't a bad thing." Olivia started.

"Go ahead, I'm listening.

"Well I mean of course I'm effected by it and I don't want all the attention, but now I don't have to hide my job, if my instructors see all this maybe they'll cut me a bit of slack. I know that sounds selfish but a few of them are becoming impossible because I went from the straight A, arguing for the right grade student, to just accepting whatever they give me." K let it resonate as she finished her breakfast, she knew Olivia was anticipating her input.

"I understand, I see what you mean… but I mean, just last week you were talking about how much you hate it and wanted out. Are you having a change of heart just because it's not in the open or are you just relived it's out in the open?" Kay couldn't even make eye contact with Olivia as she expressed herself honestly.

"I can't believe you're asking me that. I know what you're thinking we've been through this plenty of times. Yes, I thought about stripping before, way before I even got here but I was clearly misinformed about this life style and thought I would be drunk while doing it, not sober. No, I don't want this as my job, but I don't really have an option now..." Olivia tried to slip the last part out hoping K didn't catch it.

"I'm not saying that, I know how it is. Well I don't know how it is, but I know how you feel, sometimes I get the feeling you enjoy it and I can't grasp how anyone can enjoy it, that's all I meant. And what do you mean you don't have an option now?"

There was a silence that hung between them. Olivia told K everything, all the time, but what she never mentioned was the contract. It wasn't just some job to make extra money, you had to sign a contract. Olivia was given 3 weeks from the interview date to sign and return the contract or to return all of her earnings and since she spent her earrings on bills and school related items… that wasn't an option.

"I don't enjoy it, I've learned to enjoy the money though… and there may have been/be a contract I signed. Approximately 4 days ago." She didn't' like letting K in on things like this because she already knew how she felt and she lied to her about their not being a contract. K, contrary to what Olivia expected, was silent. The silence wasn't from lack of words or opinion, but more so time to think before she spoke.

"…A contract?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. She and K had been friends for a very long time and ever since she moved away for school her relationship with her parents diminished severely. K really was the only family she had left and her inputs/opinions were heavily considered on all Olivia's decisions.

"Liv… Can we just finish breakfast please?"

"Yeah, sure. That's a great idea."

* * *

"I'm so happy we got to spend the day together. This never happens anymore due to our schedules and all. We have to do this more often." As Olivia relaxed against the ground and let the sun wash over her, she couldn't help but think about the contract. Regardless of how the contract cloud hung over their heads she wouldn't let it ruin the day so she let it go as the sun washed over them.

"You're right, we do need this more often….. I know you're still thinking waiting for me to comment on the contract… Honestly I have nothing to say. I mean earlier I was going to go 'You know this was a bad idea,' 'Why didn't you tell me before?' But…. It really doesn't matter what I think, especially since it's already done with. You know how I feel about what you do. I'm not going to say I told you so."

"Really?… I at least thought you would say that."

"Really. With everything that's happened, that's the last thing you need to hear. You need me to just be here. Plus, you make your final decisions, yes I give you input but we're not always going to agree on everything. Sometimes you have to make decisions for you and if they turn out to not be what you wanted or thought it to be then you'll know that for next time."

"Wow. That's deep, even for you. This new guy must really be that great" Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, that was all him." K laughed. "But all jokes aside, you do what you want, regardless of what I think or say. I'm just here for the ride"

Olivia thought about it and even if K wouldn't say what she really thought, she knew she made a mistake. She just doesn't know how to fix it.

"Great, let's just enjoy soaking in the sun."

"Cool, and the let's get ice cream."

"Sounds great, my treat?" the unknown voice made them jump up. K really wanted to introduce herself but couldn't stop staring at his arms crying to be freed from his shirt.

Realizing he startled them he figure he better introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Fitzgerald. I prefer Fitz though. And you are?"

"I'm Kay, I prefer K."

"Well nice to meet you, and great to see you again Olivia."

"Again?" K was completely taken off guard. "Liv you _know_ him?"

"Oh…. I … we met… this is just great."

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay. Let me just go over this one more time. The story about your pimp was true just not the pimp part and you, Fitz, help clean her up, took her back to your place, where you woke up yesterday before class and you two didn't sleep together. And you didn't call me to let me know, you just had me running like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find you. Oh and you didn't even say bye, thanks for your help, here's my number?"

"Yep"

"Well there's also the part where Jake showed up and I hid and Fitz paid him what he came to collect from me right before I disappeared."

K was completely shocked, she just sat there staring back and forth between the two of them.

"Okay, that's it, I'll be right back I need a drink." K rambled as she got up and left the two. Olivia didn't know what to say or how to start conversation and neither did Fitz.

"So… you're stalking me."

"No, not really, I come to this park often actually, although I did hope I'd see you again... to give you this."

He handed her the envelope hoping she'd gladly take it. Olivia opened it and couldn't believe it.

"Fitz I'm not taking this back. It's what I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, or anybody really."

"What do you mean? That's how this works, you get me for the night and I make it worth your while, which I clearly didn't do, not only that but you gave Jak—"

"I have no idea why you work for him and that's your business I know but I'm not those other guys that you're used to. I'm not Jake. You don't owe me anything, I'll be quite offended if you don't take this." He handed her the envelope again and she took it not making eye contact.

"He's your friend, how are you not like him."

"We've been friends since high school. I used to think I was like him but I grew up. We don't talk much, he called me to fill in for someone the other night, that's how I ended up there. He only calls when he needs something, he's not really a friend, and I don't know what he is but a friend… no."

There was thick awkward silence again, this was just all too weird, Olivia wasn't used to people from her job running into her in her daily life.

"Thanks… Again. I don't know how to repay you or thank you."

"Have dinner with me… tonight. If you're not busy I mean. My treat." Fitz asked. She knew he wouldn't take no for an answer and strangely she wanted to go.

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Great, I'll pick you at 7:30. Can I have you number so I can get your address later on?"

"Yes, umm here, put your number in and I'll send you a text." After exchanging number K luckily returned. Olivia had absolutely no idea what she just got herself into.

"See you tonight. Nice meeting you k."

"Likewise." Kay shook his hand and watched him walk off. Turning to Olivia waiting for her to spill. "Do you work tonight?"

"No."

"Okay then, where is he seeing you tonight?"

"Umm I may have agreed to go to dinner with him."

"Wow, look at you, this job has turned you into the girl I knew you always were."

"Oh hush, it wasn't my idea, I just agreed. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so..."

"Maybe I need to work there, I could use a date, are they hiring."

"K. please. This is not a date, and no you will not work there."

"Did he specifically say 'This is not a date, just dinner'?"

"No..."

"Well how do you know?"

"I don't… What if it is? What do I do? What am I supposed to wear? What do you do on dates?"

"First and foremost, I forgot you've never been on a date. OMG we have to go to your place right now to find the perfect fit. But first I need to know where he's taking you so I can plan out a few outfits in my head."

"I don't know... he didn't say."

"THIS. IS. SO. A. DATE! Let's go right now!"

* * *

"I think you're going a little overboard K, I mean you forgot the bottoms to this one."

"No I'm not and no I didn't. You forget I do this for a living."

"Stop. What are you talking about? I'm not wearing a t-shirt."

"1. It's really cute. 2. It's long enough to be a t-shirt dress."

"T-shirt, T-shirt dress, either way… no."

"Just wait until I'm finished. Time please?"

"6:25."

"Perfect, while I finish the last one, why don't you try on black bodycon mini dress, with the black wedges? And come out so I can see."

"This isn't my dress..."

"I know it's mine. Now chop chop!"

"Fine, but no more T-shirt dresses." Olivia threw over her shoulder.

"This is not me... not at all. K! I can't do it. It's too short, it shows off everything."

"Let me see."

"Next outfit please?"

"Open the door liv."

"Fine. You happy?" Olivia swings open the door.

"That looks perfect. It is not too short and it shows off just the right things."

"I'm a stripper for crying out loud, he knows what I have."

"Okay then go naked."

"Really? I'm just saying, this is cute. It is… but I don't do you think it's his style. You know like will he like it."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, of course not. It's just dinner…. Right?"

"You are nervous. That's fine that you are, it's to be suspected"

"Is it normal? Do you still get nervous?"

"Yes. Before every date I go on. I may show I'm calm and collected but inside I'm so anxious and nervous. I have to work out before every date to calm my nerves. I give my self time to shower and barely get dressed before they're at my door or I'm at theirs. It's perfectly normal. I don't think anyone ever stops being nervous."

"Okay well… in that case I'm a shit load of nervous. What do I do? How am I supposed to act?"

"Act like yourself, he isn't interested then screw him."

"Okay fine, I'll wear it."

"Okay that's great but…. Are you going to answer that phone or shall I?"

"Oh God! I didn't even hear it ring, he's gonna think I'm bailing on him, can you get it please?"

"Absolutely! Hello this is K."

"Hi, it's Fitz. Nice speaking to you again. Is Olivia available?"

"She currently in the shower, shall I take a message?"

"I was trying to get her address."

"Oh absolutely. Since you already know where she works, it's the Element Apartments 2 blocks before there."

"Great, I didn't realize she lived so close, I'll be there in 5."

"Okay great."

K hung up the phone and before she could even say a word Olivia was at her side.

"What'd he say? Did he cancel?"

"Absolutely not, I gave him your address Are you ready? You are making this take way longer than it should."

"I don't think this is a great idea, I mean strippers don't date… do they?"

"Olivia you are not a stripper. I mean you are but at the same time you're not. You are not your job."

"Right. I am not my job."

"Now go in there and finish getting ready please. You have 2 minutes and then I'm coming in there after you."

"Okay, okay." Olivia groaned dragging her feet to the bathroom. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she decided she would let the nerves get the best of her. She heard the door and assumed it was K's guy, she always invited her guys over while she out. Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she stormed out the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

"That's it I can't do it K. I'm so nervous I'm going throw up. We'll just have to call Fitz and tell him I cancelled. This dress looks absolutely g—"

"Gorgeous on you." Fitz finished locking eyes with Olivia.

**A/N:** Miss me? I know, i know it's been so long. I don't even have an excuse. Guess who's computer is back up and running?! yes that means more updates. I'm working on a ton of one shots so if i'm gone from one story for forever again i'll upload something to hold you over. please, review, share, like or hate it. I take requests either here or through my tumblr. xoxox


End file.
